Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing system, a control method for the display apparatus, a control method for the image capturing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the development and widespread use of image capturing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital camcorders, which can be remotely operated via external terminals, such as smartphones, using wireless communication functions such as Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity). Remote operation functions of such external terminals enable users to operate the image capturing apparatuses from a location far from the image capturing apparatuses. With such functions, the users can not only confirm images captured by the image capturing apparatuses, but also perform shooting start instructions and setting of shooting parameters.
For example, when remotely operating an image capturing apparatus using an external terminal, a user may notice inconsistency between a horizontal direction in an image captured by the image capturing apparatus and a horizontal direction of a subject while confirming the captured image. However, if there is a large distance between a photographer (user) operating the external terminal and the image capturing apparatus, it may be difficult for the user to correct the position and attitude of the image capturing apparatus.
In view of this, a method is suggested in which the angle of view of a captured image is electronically corrected by a user issuing a rotation angle instruction to an image capturing apparatus through a remote operation (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-228097). Another method is also suggested in which a horizontal direction of an image capturing apparatus is electronically and automatically corrected using tilt information of the image capturing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-147071).
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-228097, a tilt of a captured image is electronically corrected by a client terminal transmitting angle information for correcting the tilt of the captured image to an image capturing apparatus connected to a network. With this method, a user determines an angle used in correcting the tilt of the captured image by operating a slide bar displayed on the client terminal. The image capturing apparatus at a remote location receives the angle information, and electronically corrects the captured image. In this way, the tilt of the captured image can be corrected through a remote operation.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-147071, an image capturing apparatus detects a tilt angle of itself, and corrects a captured image using detected angle information. This method detects a tilt of the image capturing apparatus itself using, for example, an angle sensor within the image capturing apparatus. The image capturing apparatus electronically corrects the captured image using the detected angle information. In this way, a tilt of the captured image can be automatically corrected.
However, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-228097, it is difficult for the user to intuitively grasp a relationship between an operation amount of the slide bar and a rotation angle, and hence to correct the tilt of the captured image quickly and accurately. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-147071 does not support a case in which the image capturing apparatus is level whereas a subject is tilted.